Naruto de leo
by krasni
Summary: (en Hiato) En esta historia debido a los problemas con Akatsuki Jiraya no ofrece a Naruto entrenarlo y Kakashi esta demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, por lo tanto decide hacerlo solo, sin darse cuenta como las memorias de una vida pasada le ayudaran en sus objetivos
1. Chapter 1

_El anime o Manga de Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco lo hace el de Saint Seyia … Esta historia esta hecha para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, no es con fin de lucro… Así que no me demanden._

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Este fic será un crossover de Naruto junto a Saint Seiya, de la historia de Naruto, será después del capitulo 233 del manga (Luego de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke),en cuanto a Saint Seyia será luego de la saga de Hades._

**_Resumen: En esta historia debido a los problemas con Akatsuki Jiraya no ofrece a Naruto entrenarlo y Kakashi esta demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, por lo tanto decide hacerlo solo, sin darse cuenta como las memorias de una vida pasada le ayudaran en sus objetivos_**

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

**_Naruto de Leo_**

_**PROLOGO**_

El muchacho miraba alrededor de el con incredulidad, una energía dorada cubría su cuerpo mientras que donde antes había una cascada enorme, ahora no era mas que un desierto desolado sin al parecer una gota de agua en sus suelos

— Como demonios…Lo hice— se pregunto el joven rubio observando a su alrededor

— _Esto será…Lo que Kyubi me dijo_— pensó el niño

— **_exacto mocoso_**— el chico escucho la voz de el demonio Zorro que fue encerrado en su cuerpo cuando era un bebe

_**Flash back**_

El muchacho rubio caminaba con una cara de enfado por los limites de la aldea de Konoha.

— No es justo…Por que Kakashi-sensei no me entrena— decía el rubio enojado ante la negativa de su Sensei

— Misiones clase S… y a quien le importan esas misiones…Debería estar entrenándome para rescatar a Sasuke—dijo el niño

No tardo mucho en irse a su departamento y dormirse luego de una buena dosis de Ramen

— No…Mi hermano Aioros no es un traidor…No— decía entre sueños el rubio para luego despertar sobresaltado

— Que demonios fue eso— decía entre balbuceos

— **_los recuerdos de una vida pasada_**— escucho al Zorro decirle

— Vida pasada— pregunto confundido el rubio

— **_Así es…Impresionante nunca creí que hayas sido un_** **_santo_**—dijo el Zorro

— _Santo_— pensó el niño confundido

Así fue como todo empezó los sueños se hacían cada vez mas insistentes y el pobre de Naruto no entendía nada

No entendió nada hasta el Zorro intervino

— _Que quieres Zorro del demonio_— pensaba enfadado el rubio

— **_Tranquilo mocoso, te vengo a dar un concejo_**— escucho la voz divertida del demonio Zorro

— A si, quien quiere tus concejos— dijo el chico

— **_Vamos mocoso piénsalo bien, no recuerdas quien es el joven de tus sueños_**— dijo el Zorro

Naruto lo pensó un instante…Recordaba bien a Aioria, un niño el cual su hermano fue acusado de traidor. El niño luego de la huida de su hermano se esforzó por entrenar para convertirse en una clase de ninja llamado Santo o algo así

— **_En efecto, y tu has visto muchos de sus entrenamientos, así que por que no lo intentas tu, después de todo aquel ser insignificante que llamas sensei no parece interesarse en entrenarte_**— dijo el Zorro

Naruto parpadeo como dándose cuenta de algo que no había pensado jamás en la vida

— _Si Aioria se hacia tan fuerte en el entrenamiento, yo también…después de todo Kyubi dijo que fue una vida pasada mía_— pensaba el rubio

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Y así paso luego de tres meses de entrenamiento este era el resultado.

Naruto siguió su mirada alrededor observando la destrucción que había dejado luego de liberar su energía

— _Esto ya no es chakra_— pensó observando su cuerpo brillando— _como lo llamo Aioria…Cosmos…Si esta es mi Cosmoenergia_— pensó lleno de felicidad el niño

— _Bien…Paso uno utilizar el cosmos echo…Ahora el paso dos, Utilizar técnicas de cosmos_— pensó el niño

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

_El anime o Manga de Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco lo hace el de Saint Seyia … Esta historia esta hecha para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, no es con fin de lucro… Así que no me demanden._

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Este fic será un crossover de Naruto junto a Saint Seiya, de la historia de Naruto, será después del capitulo 233 del manga (Luego de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke),en cuanto a Saint Seyia será luego de la saga de Hades._

**_Resumen: En esta historia debido a los problemas con Akatsuki Jiraya no ofrece a Naruto entrenarlo y Kakashi esta demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, por lo tanto decide hacerlo solo, sin darse cuenta como las memorias de una vida pasada le ayudaran en sus objetivos_**

_Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias...Si ya se, ya se, lo que pasa que considero a Aioria, el mas salvaje de los caballeros dorados, en cuestión de pelea, tuve un sueño y vi a Naruto como a Aioria y por eso hice el fic._

_Arual: Gracias, exacto, Naruto es de libra, pero es de Leo, no le den mucha importancia al Signo...¿Sasuke la reencarnación de Aioros? No...No...entendiste todo, mal, Naruto tenia Sueños sobre como fallo en traer a Sasuke y de repente empezó a tener sueños sobre la vida de Aioria pero Sasuke no es la reencarnación de Aioros, no creo que ponga a otra reencarnación o al menos no por ahora. Bueno espero que disfrutes del fic, Nos vemos._

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

**_Naruto de Leo_**

_**Capitulo 2**_

-----------------------

Ya pasaron unos meses desde que Naruto comenzó a entrenarse en el cosmos.

Naruto caminaba por la calle…Eran once de la noche y acababa de comer en la tienda de Ramen

Giro a la izquierda en la florería dirigiéndose a su departamento, aun no olvidaba la conversación que tubo con Tsunade, hace unas horas

_**Flash back**_

— Examen de Chuunin— dijo el rubio a lo que la Hokage asintió con la cabeza

— Exacto, sakura se a unido al equipo de Asuma para dar el examen, pero a ti no a quedado un equipo libre— dijo la rubia

— Pero….No es justo— dijo el rubio con enfado hacia la mujer

— Relájate, ya te eh encontrado un lugar en un equipo— dijo la mujer ganándose un suspiro de Naruto

— Que equipo— pregunto entusiasmado el chico

— Bueno son un equipo de los nuevos novatos— dijo ella

Naruto asintió

— Ve a conocerlos ahora…Te esperaran con su sensei en la tienda de Ramen— dijo la rubia

— MUY BIEN GRACIAS OBASAN— Grito yéndose el joven rubio ganándose una vena en la frente de la Hokage

_**Fin del flash back**_

El chico suspiro mientras subía por la escalera a su apartamento

Abrió la puerta sin problemas y dejo la campera que llevaba en una percha…Se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a descansar un poco mientras recordaba el suceso

_**Flash back**_

Naruto llegaba a las puertas de la tienda de Ramen

— Aquí Naruto— le indicaron y el joven vio estar sentado a Runnin hagate, un instructor que tuvo en la academia en sus primeros años

— Runnin-sensei, que hace aquí— pregunto el rubio y observo que estaba acompañado por dos jóvenes

— Soy el maestro de el equipo once, Naruto— dijo Runnin con una sonrisa

— Se convirtió en Jounnin— decía incrédulo el rubio mientras Runnin reía

— Exacto estos serán tus compañeros en este examen, Hyuga Hanabi y Nao Sarutori—dijo indicando a los niños de unos ocho años

— Vaya son muy joven y ya se graduaron— dijo Naruto

— Si, ambos son unos genios en sus clanes— aclaro Runnin

Rápidamente comieron Ramen, el de Hanabi totalmente vegetariano contrario a los otros

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto suspiro mientras decidía dormirse, el equipo no esta mal, pero habían decidido, entrenar en los bosque de alrededor de Konoha en la mañana para trabajar en Grupo

Rápidamente cerro sus ojos y se durmió

------------------------

— Ya veo así que Uzumaki Naruto— decía el jefe del Clan Hyuga

— Si padre— respondió la pequeña Hanabi trasmitiéndole los acontecimientos de hoy

— es el chico que derroto a Neji en el antiguo examen cierto— pregunto el líder del clan Hyuga

—Hai, padre— dijo la niña

El líder del clan Hyuga asintió con la cabeza mientras se puso en una pose pensativa

— Iremos temprano en la mañana, para entrenar nuestro trabajo en grupo— dijo la niña

El líder del Clan asintió en la cabeza

— _Esto podría ser mejor para ella de lo que pensaba_— pensó el líder del clan Hyuga

— Muy bien vete a dormir ya es tarde— aclaro el Hyuga

_--------------------------_

Naruto sudaba a mares mientras esquivaba los cientos de golpes lanzados por la pequeña Hanabi…Mientras tanto Nao estaba aun lado esperando el momento para intervenir

— **_Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_**— grito Hanabi alzándose sobre Naruto su Byakugan encendido y lanzando decenas de golpes sobre el cuerpo del rubio para que este desaparezca en una bomba de humo

— _Cuando hizo el clon_— pensó Hanabi observando los alrededores con el Byakugan

— Ahí estas— dijo y salto sobre arriba de un árbol en donde Naruto salio

— nada mal…_Hanabi-chan_— provoco Naruto lo que hizo enfurecer a la chica que lanzo otra sarta de golpes

— Pelea enserio— decía la chica frustrada al ver como Naruto solo la detenía o esquivaba pero nunca contraatacaba

— O vamos _Hanabi-chan _no querrás que te lastime, cierto— decía con burla el rubio mientras que la niña se mordía los labios— la única forma que te ataque será si me obligas— dijo el Rubio con el pecho muy alzado

— **_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_**— se escucho y Naruto salto para evadir las tres bolas de fuegos que venían hacia el

— En ese caso Naruto-san, te obligaremos— dijo Nao poniéndose en posición de ataque

Hanabi asintió rápidamente y ataco

— **_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**— dijo Nao lanzando decenas de Shurinkens las cuales Naruto esquivo con un jutsu de sustitución solo para tener que defenderse de los ataques insistentes de Hanabi

— _Demonios, por que se lo toman tan en serio_— pensaba Naruto mientras esquivaba otra bola de fuego

— Muy bien ustedes lo quisieron— dijo Naruto con un gruñido

Tanto Nao como Hanabi sonrieron al escucharlo

— _Al fin atacara_— pensaron

Tanto Hanabi como Nao se sorprendieron al ver una extraña energia dorada cubrir el cuerpo de naruto

— _Bien no es mi mejor técnica, pero les servirá para aprender la lección_— pensaba el rubio

Nao y Hanabi pudieron ver como Naruto alzaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha y la punta de este largaba chispas de energía

— _Esto debe ser un Ninjutsu_— pensaron al mismo tiempo Hanabi y Nao

— **_Doton: Doryuheki_**— Grito rápidamente Nao creando una pared de tierra delante de el

— **_Hakkeshou Kaiten_**— Grito Hanabi mientras juntaba toda su Chakra en sus puntos de Chakra y comenzar a girar creando el remolino de defensa perfecta del Clan Hyuga

Naruto sonrió al ver sus defensas— Nada mal, niños, pero no lo suficiente— susurro el rubio— **_Raitoningu Purasuma no Jutsu_**— dijo Naruto

Luego de decir la frase un gran rayo dorado salio de su dedo y se dirigió hacia los dos chicos, ni la pared de tierra de Nao ni tampoco el remolino de Hanabi resistieron el poder y ambos fueron lanzados varios metros detrás

Unos aplausos empezaron a sonar en el lugar

— Muy bien….Muy Bien— escucharon los chicos y Naruto pudo ver a Runnin salir entre los árboles— _Que mierda fue esa técnica…Nunca había visto algo así, era poderosa, pero también increíblemente rápida…Debo hablar con Kakashi_— pensaba el Jounnin

Hanabi y Nao se comenzaron a levantar y aun temblando un poco después del ataque se acercaron

— Excelente chicos, ahora, como pueden ver Naruto es un Gennin con un gran poder entre los de Konoha— decía el Jounnin y Naruto sonreía lleno de felicidad

-------------------------

— Y atravesó el Kaiten como si no hubiese estado ahí— le informaba Hanabi al líder del clan Hyuga

— Ya veo— decía Hiashi tratando de sonar tan calmado como podía— Veo que te ha ido bien en tu entrenamiento, por que no te vas a entrenar otro poco con tu hermana— dijo el líder del clan Hyuga mientras la niña asentía con la cabeza

— _Derroto el Kaiten…como puede ser_— se dijo Hiashi

Luego negó con la cabeza

---------------------------

Naruto llegaba a la torre con una cara cansada de no haber dormido bien. Los otros tres lo esperaban ahí

— Muy bien ya estamos todos, toma Naruto— dijo Runnin entregándole un papel

— Andando— dijo el rubio y los tres chicos entraron en un edificio

— a donde vamos— pregunto Nao

— Tenemos que llegar al ultimo piso, ahí es donde aguardan los equipos— dijo Hanabi

Rápidamente los tres siguieron el trayecto a las escaleras en donde un sin fin de equipos esperaban

— _Por que nadie a subido_— pensaba la pequeña Hyuga mientras veía a todos los equipos detenerse en las escaleras

— Que pasa— pregunto Bao a otro chico

— O bueno, los Jounnin nos han dicho que a habido un atentado terrorista, han puesto bombas en los pisos de arriba— dijo el ninja al parecer de la aldea de la niebla

— Y el examen— pregunto Hanabi

— Sigue en el ultimo piso…Pero están locos si piensan que vamos a subir con el piso lleno de bombas— dijo ahora un ninja de Konoha

Naruto parpadeo y recordó algo del anterior examen

_**FLASH BACK**_

— Lo aceptaran o no— explicaba ibiki— La respuesta es fácil por supuesto que no, no importa cuanto peligro haya nunca se evade una misión, la habilidad de mostrarle valor a tus compañeros y para pasar malas situaciones es lo que se busca en un Chunnin…un líder de equipo—

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

— Hanabi, Bao, andando— dijo Naruto ante la cara de shock de los chicos

— Que pasa no quieren, entrar— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Hanabi y bao se miraron

— No se preocupen, mientras estén conmigo no dejare que nada les pase— dijo el rubio

— Van entrar, están locos— dijo el ninja de la niebla

— No importa, tu no estas capacitado para ser un Chunnin— le dijo Naruto con arrogancia mientras subía las escaleras

Hanabi y Bao se miraron, luego miraron a Naruto desaparecer en las escaleras, se volvieron a mirar y suspiraron antes de seguirlo

---------------------------

— Así que pasaron— dijo Runnin

— Si, aunque no me sorprende teniendo a Naruto, ese chico le importaría muy poco entrar a un edificio en bombas para pasar una prueba— decía un divertido Ibiki a lo que Runnin sonrió

— Si el siempre a sido así— dijo el Jounnin

---------------

— Una prueba— dijo Hanabi mientras pasaban por la puerta del ultimo piso

— Si, no importa que misión le toque a un ninja, el debe aceptarla…Entrar a un cuarto supuestamente lleno de bombas, era no mas que una trampa para detener a los Gennin— dijo el rubio mientras observaba el cuarto con unos setenta ninjas

— Naruto— se escucho y el grupo giro a ver al grupo e Kiba y al de Sakura acercándose

— Así que pasaron la primer prueba— dijo Sakura

— Era una prueba— dijo Naruto sorprendido

— Si, según dijeron los que lleguen al cuarto pueden hacer directamente la segunda prueba— dijo Kiba

— Que aburrido, fue la misma prueba que el año pasado— decía Naruto mientras los otros asentían

De repente una explosión de humo apareció y Ibiki con varios Chunnin aparecieron en la habitación

— Bienvenidos, si es tan aquí es por que han pasado la primera prueba, la segunda comenzara de inmediato— dijo Ibiki haciendo que los Gennin estén mirándolo atentamente

Naruto observo que además del equipo de Sakura y Kiba, también estaba el de Neji y Garra

— La segunda prueba se trata de recuperar algo…existen unos siete pergaminos, en las montañas alrededor de Konoha, cada equipo debe traer un pergamino para aprobar…Como pueden observar solo siete equipos como máximo serán capaces de pasar esta prueba— dijo Ibiki

------------------------

Naruto suspiro tranquilamente mientras tomaba el pergamino, la verdad es que no fue difícil, ahora que los grupos eran mayormente Gennin sin experiencia fue realmente fácil deshacerse de ellos

Hanabi y Bao no podían dejar de sonreír al ve el pergamino

— Muy bien andando— les dijo Naruto a lo que los chicos asintieron con la cabeza

------------------------

— Listo, lo tengo— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras que Choi e Ino dieron saltos de alegría

— ANDANDO— grito Ino feliz

-----------------------------

— Atrás de esa piedra, Lee— dijo Neji con su Byakugan encendido

— ENTENDIDO— dijo Lee feliz y dio un golpetazo sobre la piedra enorme haciéndola añicos para luego tomar entre los restos el pergamino

— Esto fue fácil— decía Tenten mientras detrás de ella habia decenas de posos y trapas desactivadas

-----------------------------

— Hay arriba Shino-kun— dijo Hinata con su Byakugan encendido

Shino alzo un brazo y cientos de insectos salían de el y agarraban el pergamino

— MUY BIEN ANDANDO— grito Kiba con alegría mientras se cubría de las decenas de Kunai que salían de un árbol oculto

--------------------------

— Lo tengo— dijo Temari mientras tomaba el pergamino

— Andando— dijo Garra quien en ese momento la arena lo cubrió deteniendo decenas de kunais

— No fue nada difícil— dijo Kankuro

----------------------

— Muy bien como fue— pregunto la Hokage

— Ya han vuelto la mayoría de los equipos, con todos los pergaminos, este año las pruebas fueron bastante sencillas, si me lo pregunto— dijo Ibiki

La hokage asintió con la cabeza— Hablare con el concilio, y bien que equipos pasaron— dijo la rubia

Ibiki miro a un Jounnin que asintió— Primer equipo, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hanabi y Sabutori Bao— dijo el Jounnin

Otro hablo después— Segundo equipo, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura y Akimichi Choi— dijo el Jounnin

Otro tomo la palabra— Tercer equipo, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata y Inuzuka Kiba— dijo el Jounnin

Otro hablo esta vez era un Anbu— cuarto equipo, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Hinasuka Tenten— dijo el Anbu

Otro Anbu hablo después— quinto equipo, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro— dijo el Anbu

Otro tomo su lugar y dijo— sexto equipo, Jamna Satsune, Groun Eburem y Satxu Hayate— dijo el Anbu

Ibiki se aproximo al Hokage

— El ultimo grupo esta constituido por Shintato Kenishu, leen Ten y Raydon Ryo— dijo Ibiki

— Eso quiere decir, que el torneo será constituido por cuatro grupos de Konoha, uno de la arena, y dos de la nube— dijo La hokage

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza

— Muy bien, vayan con los grupos e infórmenles sobre mañana— dijo la rubia mientras los Jounnin y Anbu desaparecían del lugar— o y Ibiki— dijo La Hokage mientras el hombre daba vuelta— informales a Uzumaki y Haruno que los quiero en mi oficina cuanto antes— termino la Rubia

-----------------------

Sakura y Naruto estaban frente al Hokage

— Ya veo, pero que tiene que ver con el torneo, Tsunade-sensei— decía Sakura

— no estamos seguros, Sakura, por eso no queremos que bajar, la guardia, recuerden que entre todos los Gennin de Konoha ustedes son los únicos que tienen mi confianza— dijo la Kage

— Pero Baachan, nos tenemos que concentrar en el torneo, no en los de la nube— decía un frustrado Naruto

A Tsunade le salio una vena en la frente ante el seudónimo

— TU CIERRA LA BOCA, MOCOSO— dijo La kage

— NO ME GRITES BAACHAN— respondía Naruto mientras Sakura reía con nerviosismo ante los rubios

------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

_El anime o Manga de Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco lo hace el de Saint Seyia … Esta historia esta hecha para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, no es con fin de lucro… Así que no me demanden._

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Este fic será un crossover de Naruto junto a Saint Seiya, de la historia de Naruto, será después del capitulo 233 del manga (Luego de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke),en cuanto a Saint Seiya será luego de la saga de Hades._

**_Resumen: En esta historia debido a los problemas con Akatsuki Jiraya no ofrece a Naruto entrenarlo y Kakashi esta demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, por lo tanto decide hacerlo solo, sin darse cuenta como las memorias de una vida pasada le ayudaran en sus objetivos_**

Kandy91: Gracias tratare de apurarme en la actualización. Nos vemos Krasni

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias, bueno espero que disfrutes de este…En cuanto a los de la niebla, bueno se vera un poco mas adelante, igual no are que el torneo se a mucho mas largo. Nos vemos Krasni

Anual: como estas. Naruto peleara en este capitulo, si es lo que buscas. Por ahora al menos no, si aparece alguien será alguien malvado y al final del fic, solo para que Naruto pele contra el como Caballero, aunque es posible que también aparezca la armadura de Leo. (Aunque la verdad es que si Kyubi pelea con los caballeros terminaría muerto, no creo que el Zorro sea tan estupido como para pelear con alguno después de ver las memorias de Aioria) Nos vemos Krasni

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

**_Naruto de Leo_**

_**Capitulo 3**_

-----------------------

— Por que mierda nos toco a nosotros— decía el rubio mientras salía del despacho del Hokage acompañado por Sakura

— Vamos Naruto no es tan malo— indico la pelirosa con un suspiro

— Pero tenemos que concentrarnos en el torneo, no en esos ninjas de la nube— dijo el rubio

La chica volvía a suspirar— Esto en realidad es una misión Naruto— Aclaro la chica

El chico frunció una ceja

— Por supuesto, y una misión importante, después de todo nadie en Konoha sabe mucho sobre los ninjas de la aldea de la nube— dijo la chica

Los ojos de naruto se iluminaron como faroles

— ENTENDIDO, YO ME ENCARGARE DE AVERIGUARLO TODO Y COMPLETARE LA MISIÓN QUE NOS DIO BACHAN— grito con una gran alegría el rubio mientras que a la pelirosa le salía una inmensa gota de sudor en su frente

— Naruto has pasado demasiado tiempo con Lee-kun— dijo la chica— Andando—

--------------------------

Tsunade se paro mientras que todos en el lugar la observaban.

La mujer había estado sentada en ese trono de piedra esperando la llegada de todos los ninjas de este torneo, y con la llegada del grupo de Uzumaki, indicaba que estaban todos.

— Bienvenidos, Muy bien comiencen las peleas— dijo Tsunade y volvió a sentarse

A Todo el salón le salio una inmensa gota de sudar

— _Se nota que a Bachan no le gusta dar discursos_— pensaba Naruto divertido mirando a unos muy confundidos Hyuga Hanabi y Sabutori Bao

— Este, Tsunade-sama, creo que debe explicar un poco mejor el torneo— decía Shizune

— Que y por que yo tengo que decirles, no es bastante que me tenga que presentar en esta ridícula competencia— aclaro Tsunade

— Es su deber como Hokage— indico la Jounnin

— Ok, ok, ya entendí— decía de mala gana la rubia

— Muy bien, esta es la ultima etapa del examen Chunnin, será constituida por un mini torneo. Pelearan un gennin contra otro y serán evaluados por sus técnicas, estrategias y demás, por los Jounnins en este lugar— aclaro Tsunade

De la nada una sombra apareció en medio de el lugar

— Permítame explicar las reglas Hokage-sama— dijo la sombra

— ok— decía la rubia

— Soy Shiranui Genma y seré el arbitro de el torneo— indico la sombra haciéndose visible, todos miraron que era un Jounnin especial, era de cabello castaño tapado por un pañuelo, tenia ojos marrones y llevaba una pequeña rama de un árbol en su boca

— Primero que todo, en este torneo vale el uso de cualquier arma, jutsus o estrategia— dijo el arbitro— Segundo, la forma de ganar es, dejando a su oponente inconciente, matándolo o que su oponente se rinda— aclaro Genma

— sin embargo, si considero que uno a ganado aunque no haya pasado ninguna de las tres formas que les acabo de decir, el otro deberá aceptarlo— dijo Genma

— En el tablero que esta en la esquina superior del lugar, saldrán dos nombres a la vez, esas personas serán quienes pelen— termino Genma

— Muy bien, comiencen— dijo Tsunade

Sin decir mas el tablero selecciono dos nombres

_**ROCK LEE VS RAYDON RYO**_

— SI, SOY EL PRIMERO, SOY EL PRIMERO, LO HA VISTO GAI-SENSEI EH GANADO SOY EL PRIMERO— gritaba Lee con lagrimas en sus ojos rebosando de alegría mientras gai era un mar de lagrimas diciendo algo sobre la juventud florece

Los demás Gennin trataron de controlar las inmensas gotas de sudor que les habían salido en sus frentes

Genma tosió para ganar la atención— Muy bien Rock Lee y Raydom Ryo quédense, los demás a las gradas— aclaro Genma aun tratando de calmarse

Los demás a las gradas, rápidamente los demás siguieron las instrucciones y Lee y Ryo avanzaron mas cerca del arbitro

Genma asintió y volvió a repetirle las reglas a los dos concursantes

— Muy bien están listos, Comiencen— Aclaro Genma

Ni Lee ni Ryo se movieron, esperaban que el otro empiece

------------------------

— Uff, cuando van a comenzar— decía un aburrido Naruto mientras observaba que ni Ryo ni Lee empezaban

— Silencio Naruto, Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad— dijo Sakura a su lado

— ¿Oportunidad? — pregunto Naruto

Sakura suspiro con exasperación, indico con sus ojos a Tsunade en las gradas y después a la pelea

Naruto se mostró aun mas confundido

Sakura volvió a suspirar y se acerco al oído de su compañero

— recuerdas que Tsunade nos encargo, observar a estos ninjas de la Nube— susurro Sakura

Naruto asintió con su cabeza

— Pues en la plataforma hay uno— dijo con exasperación

Los ojos de Naruto parecían iluminarse y asintió para luego observar fijamente al ninja, solo para recibir un golpazo en la cabeza de parte de Sakura

— Ouch, eso duele— decía Naruto

— No lo mires fijamente, disimula— Susurro Sakura

----------------------

Lee se había aburrido de estar sin hacer nada y viendo a su oponente al parecer tampoco le gustaba esperar se lanzo hacia el con una gran combinación de ataques a gran velocidad

Ryo vio como se acercaba y decidió usar Taijutsu también, detuvo los dos primeros ataques, deteniendo son su pierna derecha la patada y su mano izquierda para detener los puños

Lee salto para atrás al ver su combinación derrotada, y decidió probar otra cosa

— **_DAINAMIKKU ENTORII_** — Grito Lee para lanzarse a su oponente a gran velocidad y darle una patada voladora

Ryo cruzo sus brazos para detener la patada pero al recibirla la fuerza fue tanta que lo mando a volar a la otra esquina de la plataforma

— _Dios, tiene una fuerza asombrosa_— pensaba Ryo mientras rápidamente se levantaba y corrió directo hacia Lee que lo esperaba

Ryo lanzo una combinación de golpes rápidos, los cuales Lee detuvo sin problemas

— _Parece que el también confía mucho en su Taijutsu_— pensaba Lee cuando de repente recibió un puñetazo en pleno rostro seguido de una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar unos metros

Aun en el aire Lee se recupero y dio una vuelta cayendo sin problemas en la plataforma

— Tu Taijutsu es muy bueno— le dijo Lee

— El tuyo también, pero es hora de ponerse serio— dijo Ryo

Lee asintió y salto hacia Ryo

— **_KONOHA DAI SENPUU_**— Grito Lee y dio una patada a Ryo que lo mando al aire para luego aparecer frente a el y darle otras cuatro patadas que lo mando a una esquina de la plataforma

— _Demonios su velocidad se incremento…Muy bien ahora voy yo_— pensaba el ninja de la nube mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hacer sellos

— **_RAITON DANPU DABURU_**—Grito Ryo y le vio en Shock como dos relámpagos salieron de las manos de su oponente y se dirigieron hacia el a gran velocidad dándole directamente

Lee grito en dolor mientras recibía poderosas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, pero Ryo no se detuvo ahí y comenzó otra serie de sellos

— **_RAITON DANPU TEKUBI_**— grito Ryo y sus muñecas parecían iluminarse por descargas eléctricas

Sin decir mas salto sobre Lee y dio dos puñetazos que al parecer estaban cargados con electricidad, y electrocutaba a Lee con cada golpe

-----------------------------

— Por dios— decía Sakura viendo el cuerpo de Lee que volaba hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma gracias a los golpes de Ryo

— mhhh, parece que esta cargado con electricidad— dijo Naruto

A Sakura le salio una gota de sudor— POR SUPUESTO ESO SE NOTA FACILMENTE— Grito exasperada Sakura

Naruto reprimió un escalofrió— Sin embargo, no crees que es un poco agotador— dijo Naruto

— mhhh— escucho por departe de Sakura quien lo miraba con extrañeza

— Exacto— escucharon detrás de ellos y aparecía Kakashi— Veo que te diste cuenta Naruto— dijo Kakashi

— Que cosa— pregunto Sakura

— No puedes verlo Sakura-Chan— dijo Naruto indicando a la plataforma— ese sujetó esta comenzando a usar ninjutsu y taijutsu, al mimo tiempo…Eso debe gastarle mucha Chakra— dijo Naruto

— Oh— dijo Sakura dándose cuanta del punto

— Además— indico Kakashi y sus dos discípulos lo observaron— Lee-kun aun no se a quitado esas pesas—

— no te preocupes Sakura-Chan, Lee le bajara todos los dientes— le dijo Naruto

---------------------------

— Auch— dijo Lee mientras comenzaba a acariciarse el pecho donde fue golpeado, levanto la mirada para ver a su oponente a unos diez metro adelante bastante cansado

— _Nuestra velocidad es similar si lo ataco podrá detener mis golpes, y electrocutarme…Pero aun puedo hacer algo_— pensaba Lee

Rápidamente Lee observa hacia una plataforma y encontró a Gai, el cual al verlo asintió con la cabeza y le dio la señal de victoria

Lee sonrió— BIEN GAI-SENSEI ME A AUTORIZADO— grito lee con completa felicidad en su rostro

Ryo se mostró confundido y pudo ver como Lee se comenzaba a quitar una pesas

— _Cree que puede ganarme por usar sin esas pesas_— pensó Ryo para luego ver como las pesas caían al suelo creando una explosión y haciendo dos Cráteres enormes en el suelo

Ryo tenia los ojos como platos— _Estaba peleando con eso puesto, como demonios lo hizo_— pensaba el ninja de la Nube

— MUY BIEN, ESTOY LISTO, AHORA VA MI CONTRAATAQUE— grito Lee

— VE POR EL LEE— escucho a Gai

— SI GAI-SENSEI— grito Lee y desapareció del lugar

Ryo vio a todos lados pero no había señales de Lee cuando sintió un inmenso dolor en el estomago y vio como Lee había aparecido ahí y lo golpeo, quiso contraatacar pero Lee desaparecía apenas sus puños se acercaban a el, trato de buscarlo de nuevo, pero sintió un golpe en el pecho y grito por el dolor, rápidamente observo abajo suyo y Lee apareció ahí como si nada

— _Como demonios tiene semejante velocidad_— pensaba Ryo

— **_KONOHA KAGE BUYOU_**— grito Lee dándole una patada en plena mandíbula a Ryo que lo hizo volar hacia arriba

Ryo sintió como aun en el aire Lee se junto a el en su punto siego como si fuese una sombra, y de repente sintió como unas vendas lo atrapaban

— RECIBE ESTO **_OMOTE RENGE_**— grito Lee y atrapo a Ryo con sus vendas y giro ambos cuerpos mientras caían como un tornado

La explosión fue oída y vista por todos los espectadores y el arbitro

Genma sonrió— GANADOR ROCK LEE— indico Genma mientras el humo causado por el ataque desaparecía y todos podían ver a lee parado y a Ryo inconciente

------------------------

Sakura y Naruto aplaudían con gran entusiasmo luego de ver la batalla

— Lo ves Sakura, te lo dije — le decía Naruto

Sakura sonrió al rubio el cual parecía estar tan entusiasmado como ella con la victoria de Lee

— ASÍ SE HACE LEE— gritaba Tenten al lado de ellos

Neji por otro lado no mostraba emoción alguna

Y sin decir mas el tablero empezó a sortear nombres

**_UZUMAKI NARUTO VS SATXU HAYATE_**

Sakura observo a su compañero que se levantaba con una mirada de determinación que pocas veces ella le vio

Naruto la observo y sonrió— Mi turno— dijo el chico y se dirigió hacia la plataforma

— Kakashi-sensei— dijo la chica

— Veamos que tal lo hace— indico el ninja copia

_-----------------------------_

Naruto paso a la plataforma mientras su oponente lo esperaba en ella, Genma les dijo las reglas nuevamente por si acaso.

— COMIENCEN— dijo Genma

Contrario a la anterior batalla esta vez ambos oponentes no esperaron ningún segundo para dirigirse hacia el otro

Rápidamente Naruto comenzó con su mas clásica técnica

— **_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU_**— grito Naruto mientras hacia unos sellos y siete clones aparecieron a su lado y rápidamente atacaron a su oponente

Satxu esquivo el primer ataque de el clon pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el ataque del otro rápidamente, trato de evadir y detener docenas de golpes

— _Que mierda pasa, este sujeto no tiene estrategia, solo ataca por que si_— pensó el ninja recibiendo una patada en el pecho— _sus ataques no son coordinados, no puedo predecirlos_— pensó el ninja

Justo en ese momento un clon se acerco demasiado a el ninja de la nube

— **_U_**— grito el clon mientras dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Satxu que lo mando hacia los otros clones

— **_ZUMAKI_**— dijeron los otros dándole una patada cada uno mandándolo arriba en el aire

— **_NARUTO REDAN_**— Dijo el Naruto original dándole una patada en pleno rostro lanzándolo hacia la tierra mientras creaba un cráter por la caída.

Cuando el polvo se despejo todo el mundo noto que el ninja de la nube estaba parado como si nada y los clones de naruto habían desaparecido

------------------------------

— Que paso— dijo Sakura

— Simple relámete, ese chico conoce bien las técnicas de Fuuton, creo un viento fuerte debajo de el que amortiguo la caída y con el mismo viento golpeo a los clones a sus lados destruyéndolos— aclaro Kakashi

— Es un oponente fuerte— dijo Sakura

— Si lo es— indico Kakashi

-----------------------------

— _Mierda elimino, a todos mis clones con esa técnica_— pensó Naruto y no pudo evitar un golpe en pleno rostro, el rubio se tambaleo y pudo recibir otro golpe en el rostro y una patada en el pecho que lo mando a volar

— Nada mal— susurro Naruto y su oponente sonrió

— Si eso te gusto espera a ver esto— cunado termino su discurso una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeo a Naruto haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras gritaba con dolor

— Que demonios— decía el rubio

— Te gusta esta es una de mis técnicas originales, el danpu— dijo Satxu

— Dampu, eso significa, descarga— decía Naruto

— Je, cuando te golpee, puse unas agujas de Chakra en tu interior, y con el simple pensamiento ellas reaccionaran y te electrocutaran— Dijo Satxu para que Naruto sienta repentinamente otra descarga

-------------------------

— Por dios, es horrible— decía Sakura mirando con impotencia como Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo siendo electrocutado

Kakashi observaba con tranquilidad

— Es una buena técnica, con esas descargas puede hacer que el enemigo detenga su ataque o quiebre su defensa— indico el ninja copia

— aun así— decía la chica

— quedan aun cuatro agujas— dijo Hanabi con su Byakugan encendido

— Y Naruto-san puede hacer algo— pregunto Bao

— No estoy segura— dijo Hanabi

— no se preocupen— les dijo Kakashi

Los dos niños observaron al Jonnin

— Si, Naruto no es de esa gente que se da por vencida fácilmente— indico Sakura

Kakashi asintió

-----------------------------

Naruto rápidamente se había levantado y comenzó a correr hacia el ninja de la nube mientras sostenía un rasengan en su mano derecha

— _Que es eso, no debo arriesgarme_— pensó Satxu y Naruto fue golpeado por otra descarga que deshizo al rasengan

El rubio se levanto una vez mas

— _Mierda, piensa Naruto, piensa_— se decía el chico

— **_MOCOSO, ESTUPIDO QUE NO SABES QUE HACER_**— escucho la voz llena de burla del demonio Zorro

— _Zyubi_— pensó el chico— _Que mierda quieres, estoy un poco ocupado ahora_—

— **_Y YO QUE VENGO A DARTE UNA RECOMENDACIÓN_**— decía el Zorro

— _No jodas estoy ocupado_— dijo Naruto

— **_ESCUCHA BIEN MOCOSO, PARA VENCER A UN OPONENTE QUE UTILIZA ATAQUES DE LARGA DISTANCIA, SE LO DEBE ATACAR CON ATAQUES DE LARGA DISTANCIA_**— escucho al Zorro

— _este no es un oponente de larga distancia_— le indico Naruto

— **_A NO, ESTAS SEGURO, ENTONCES POR QUE NO SE ACERCA PARA ATACARTE_**— aclaro el Zorro

El rubio se quedo callado por lo que dijo el zorro

— **_VEO QUE TE DAS CUENTA, BIEN POR TI, AHORA ACABA CON ESA BASURA DE UNA VEZ_**— decía el Zorro

— _Pero por que mierda me ayudas_— le pregunto el rubio

— **_JEJE SOLO ME INTERESA SABER SI ESTAS TÉCNICAS DE COSMOS FUNCIONAN BIEN CONTRA LOS HUMANOS_**— decía con maldad el Zorro

El rubio trago saliva al escucharlo

— _Calma Naruto no le des importancia al Puto Zorro_— se dijo y luego observo a su oponente

Satxu miro como el rubio se volvía a parar

— Y bien te rendirás— provoco el ninja de la niebla

— No en esta vida— le dijo Naruto

— Y como me atacaras— pregunto e otro ninja

— debo admitir que es difícil, me tomaste desprevenido, no esperaba que seas un ninja de ataques de larga distancia— aclaro Naruto y el ninja de la niebla lo miro sorprendido para luego sonreír

— Así que te diste cuenta— aclaro Satxu

----------------------

— ¿Larga distancia? Creí que era de corta, si comenzó atacando con Taijutsu— decía Sakura

— Así parece, pero su ataque especial son esas agujas de Chakra, y prefiere electrocutarlo de lejos, en si es un ninja que se especializa en ataques de larga distancia, aunque sus ataques no son tan efectivos como deberían ser— dijo Kakashi

---------------------------

— La única forma de vencerte es un ataque de larga distancia— decía Naruto y los demás observaron con maravilla como su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada

------------------------

Hiashi Hyuga observaba el extraña charka de Naruto

— _Hanabi me dijo de este Chakra dorada…hmmmm, no, no es el chakra del Kyubi como pensaba, es otra cosa_— pensaba la cabeza del clan Hyuga mientras veía con un poco de entusiasmo a Naruto

— _Muéstrame la técnica que derroto al Kaiten_— pensó el Hyuga

_------------------------_

— _Que hace, no me puedo arriesgar ese chakra se ve peligrosa_— pensó Satxu para luego mirar a Naruto y activar otra de sus agujas

— _Que demonios…Las agujas no funcionan…Acaso ese Chakra lo protege contra ellas_— pensaba el ninja de la nube observando con asombro a su oponente

Naruto tenia la mano dorada debido a todo el cosmos reunida en ella

— bien listo para perder mi querido Satxu-chan—dijo Naruto con burla y Satxu lo miraba furioso

— **_RAITONINGU PURASUMA NO JUTSU_**— grito el Rubio lanzando un golpe y de el largando un tornado dorado que se dirigió a Satxu a una increíble velocidad lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo del lugar incrustándolo en una de las paredes

Todo el lugar estuvo en silencio después del ataque

— _que mierda fue ese ataque…no sabia que tenia ataques de larga distancia, mucho menos algo de tan gran alcance_— pensaba Genma mientras observaba al rubio y luego al ninja de la nube inconciente

— GANADOR UZUMAKI NARUTO— dijo Genma

-----------------------

— Fue el mismo ataque que derroto al Kaiten, pero esta ves lo hizo con su puño entero— decía Hanabi

— YOHHH, UN SÚPER ATAQUE OCULTO, NO ESPERABA NADA MENOS DE NARUTO-KUN, LAS LLAMAS DE SU JUVENTUD SE QUEMAN CON TU PASIÓN— decía Lee mientras que sus ojos parecían dos flamas

— _Como mierda naruto hizo semejante ataque_— pensaban Kankuro, Ino,

Choi, Kiba, Neji y Tenten, mientras observaban con incredulidad al rubio

— _Uzumaki Naruto has incrementado tu nivel, pero aun así ahora peleo también por mis seres queridos, no perderé contra ti_— pensaba Garra mientras observaba al rubio subir

Temari estaba en Shock como para pensar algo

Sakura vio como su compañero llegaba ante ellos

— _Como lo hiciste naruto_— pensaba la pelirosa

— Habla oído de ese ataque de Runnin como hiciste algo así— le pregunto Kakashi

Naruto abrió la boca para responder pero de repente la cerro como recordando algo y miro a Kakashi con desconfianza

— Y piensas que te voy a decir y que lo copies con ese mal intento de ojo que tienes ahí— le dijo Naruto

Kakashi miraba mal a Naruto diciéndole algo como que es un limite de sangre muy preciado y Sakura reía a verdaderas carajadas

Tsunade y Shizune tenían pensamientos similares a los demás aunque no demostraban sorpresa en su rostros.

— _Nada mal Naruto-kun, pero si ese es todo tu poder, no duraras mucho tiempo_— pensó Shintato Kenishu

Rápidamente el tablero sorteo otros dos nombres

_**SABUTORI BAO VS HARUNO SAKURA**_

_--------------------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	4. capitulo 4

_El anime o Manga de Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco lo hace el de Saint Seyia … Esta historia esta hecha para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, no es con fin de lucro… Así que no me demanden._

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Este fic será un crossover de Naruto junto a Saint Seiya, de la historia de Naruto, será después del capitulo 233 del manga (Luego de la misión fallida de rescatar a Sasuke),en cuanto a Saint Seiya será luego de la saga de Hades._

**_Resumen: En esta historia debido a los problemas con Akatsuki Jiraya no ofrece a Naruto entrenarlo y Kakashi esta demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, por lo tanto decide hacerlo solo, sin darse cuenta como las memorias de una vida pasada le ayudaran en sus objetivos_**

Xaphyra: Graicas, ya llegara pronto el combate. Nos vemos Krasni

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias…No, no lo mato, aunque no creo que se vuelva a levantar en los siguientes días. Pasara lo de la armadura, pero cuando aparezcan los malos. Nos vemos Krasni

Han-Ko: Gracias, en el capitulo que viene peleara. Nos vemos Krasni

Anual: Como estas, Gracias… Bueno como explicarlo, según mi punto de vista, el Chakra es diferente al Ki, debido a que el Ki es la energía vital del cuerpo humano (Según Dragon Ball), por otro lado el Chakra es la combinación de la energía física y mental (Según Naruto). (No se puede decir para mi que es lo mismo, ya que según el manga Chiyo utiliza su energía vital (KI) y no su Chakra para revivir a Garra) En cuanto al cosmos, según la serie de Saint sella de los miles de hombres que van a convertirse en caballeros, solo unos cuantos logran despertar su cosmos. Por que lo pongo de diferente, por que considero que debido a que son tan pocos los que pueden usar el cosmos, de ninguna manera podría ser igual al Ki o Chakra sino algo mas superior, el cosmos es en mi entender un poder Sagrado, mientras que el Chakra y el Ki son poderes normales para los humanos. Creo que en la misma serie justo cuando Kakashi se dirige a enfrentarse a Zabusa, Sasuke aclara que siente su Ki, no dice Chakra dice Ki. Por eso considero que son diferentes. Bueno decime después que opinas. Nos vemos Krasni

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

**_Naruto de Leo_**

_**Capitulo 4**_

-----------------------

La chica miro al niño frente a ella, ambos habían bajado a la plataforma y esperaban que el árbitro anuncie el comienzo del combate

— _así que este es Bao Sarutori…Había escuchado de Tsunade-sensei que el es el heredero de su clan_— pensó la pelirosa

— Comiencen— dijo Genma y los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque

— _ella es la compañera de Naruto-san, la discípula de tsunade-sama…Debo atacarla en serio desde el principio_— pensó el pequeño Bao y antes que la chica comience un ataque comenzó a ser sellos con sus manos

—**_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** — Dijo Bao y Sakura salto a un costado justo para evadir mas de veinte Shurinken que se clavaron en el suelo donde había estado ella

— _Demonios conoce Ninjutsus aun cuando recién se graduó de la academia_— pensaba la chica y sin decir mas se lanzo hacia el niño lanzando un puñetazo

Bao esquivo fácilmente el golpe pero salto hacia atrás al ver como el suelo era completamente destruido con el puño de Sakura

— _tiene mala velocidad pero una fuerza increíble_— pensaba el niño y comenzó a hacer otros sellos

— _**Mizuame Nabara** _— dijo Bao mientras corría hacia sakura y escupió de su boca un liquido pegajoso de la boca que tapo todo el suelo de la plataforma

Sakura noto como sus pies se pegaron en el suelo y no pudo hacer nada al ser golpeada por una combinación de patadas de parte del pequeño Sarutori

— KYAAA— grito Sakura mientras golpeo el suelo y destruyo gran parte de la plataforma haciendo que el liquido pegajoso se escape abajo de la tierra

— _Dios que fuerza tan monstruosa_— pensó Bao y se distrajo lo suficiente para no notar los sellos que comenzaba a hacer Sakura

— **_jishin no Jutsu_**— susurro Sakura y de repente un temblor azoto el lugar

Bao miraba con incredulidad sus pies, mientras el suelo temblaba

— _esto debe ser una clase de Genjutsu_— pensaba el Niño— KAI— grito el heredero del clan Sarutori y el temblor desapareció, para su desgracia no pudo hacer nada para detener el golpe de Sakura que le dio en pleno rostro mandándolo a volar hacia la otra esquina

_---------------------------_

Naruto y Kakashi estaban cubiertos por una enorme gota de sudor en sus frentes al ver la destrucción dejada por el puño de Sakura

— _Si sigo haciendo enfadar a Sakura-chan…Terminare muerto_— pensaba el rubio con terror

— _Sabia que no era buena idea dejar a Tsunade-sama entrenarla, por los Hokage, cuanto poder_— pensaba con nerviosismo el ninja copiador

— O SAKURA-SAN ESTA INUNDADA POR LA LLAMAS DE SU PASIÓN— se escucho a Rock Lee

Ino por otro lado miraba con nerviosismo la destrucción dejada por su Amiga/rival

— Es muy poderosa— susurro Hyuga Hanabi al ver la plataforma

— Si— dijo su padre sin perder detalle— la señorita Haruno a mejorado mucho desde el anterior torneo— aclaro el mayor de los Hyuga

------------------------------

Bao salto hacia el otro lado mientras volvía a esquivar el mortal puño de Haruno Sakura

— _Mierda…Tengo que hacer algo_— pensaba el chico mientras veía a la ninja correr hacia el— _Solo tengo una opción…Me agotare de Chakra…pero es la única opción para ganar_— pensaba el niño

— **_MIZU BUSHIN NO JUTSU_**— Grito el niño creando un clon de agua de si mismo que salto hacia una de las esquinas del lugar

— _Que…También puede crear clones de agua_— pensaba Sakura y vio que el clon comenzaba a hacer sellos

— _Ahora el contraataque_— pensó Bao

— **_DORYUU TAIGA_**— grito el clon y la tierra en donde estaba Sakura se convirtió en fango lo cual enterró sus pies

— _QUE MIERDA ES ESTO_— pensaba la pelirosa mientras se vio inmóvil mientras

Bao pestaño mientras que el clon desapareció convirtiéndose en agua y otro lo reemplazo haciendo unos sellos

— _Ya veo esta muy agotado…Esta es mi oportunidad_— pensó la pelirosa mientras veía a bao hacer unos sellos

— **_SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU_**— Grito Bao y el agua el cual había dejado el clon cuando se desintegro salio un dragón que se dirigió a Sakura

PLOP

— QUE— grito Bao incrédulo al ver como Sakura se convertía en un tronco

— _Kawarimi no Jutsu_— pensó Bao al ver el tronco sin signos de que Sakura este en ningún lado— _Como…Cuando se cambio…Donde esta_— pensaba el chico cuando sintió como lo agarraban los pies

No paso mas de un segundo cuando Bao quedo enterrado en la tierra de la plataforma

— Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu — le dijo Sakura saliendo de la tierra

— Ganador: Haruno Sakura— aclaro Genma mientras un mar de aplausos se escucho

----------------------

— GANO; SAKURA-CHAN GANO— Gritaba Naruto mientras observaba con total felicidad la victoria de Sakura, Kakashi también parecía muy feliz al ver a la pelirosa abandonar la plataforma ante los gritos de la multitud, y en la esquina superior del lugar se podía ver a la Hokage sonreír con orgullo ante su pupila

— _Es verdad hizo realmente un gran trabajo…Sin embargo ese Chico, Bao Sarutori y pensar que este chico recién acaba de graduarse de la academia y no solo conoce sino que también puede utiliza_r técnicas_ de Suiton y técnicas de Doton de tan gran alcance_— pensaba el ninja copia

— excelente Sakura-chan— le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la pelirosa mientras que ella llegaba a donde la estaban esperando.

La chica sonrió un poco cohibida ante el gran entusiasmo de su compañero— Gracias— susurro la chica y el rubio volvió a sonreír al escucharla

— Siguiente combate, Hyuga Neji VS Aburame Shino— se escucho

Y Tanto Naruto como Sakura y Kakashi giraron para ver como Neji y Shino se dirigían a la plataforma con pasos calmados

— QUE…Neji contra Shino— decía Naruto sin perder detalle de los dos Ninjas mientras los dos nombrados escuchaban al arbitro comenzar a aclararles las reglas del combate

— Mhhh, que extraña combinación, cada uno de ellos es un prodigio en sus respectivos clanes— indico Kakashi

— Aun así…Shino posee la ventaja no lo cree así, Kakashi-sensei— aclaro una tranquila Sakura mientras que Kakashi asentí con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su discípula

— QUE…COMO PUEDEN USTEDES SABERLO SIN QUE ELLOS PELEN— Grito con total incredulidad el Rubio

A Kakashi y sakura les sale una inmensa gota de sudor en sus frentes al escuchar al Rubio

— Naruto, Shino es el compañero de Hinata, por eso el conoce muy bien el estilo Hyuga de Juuken Ryuu— aclaro Sakura mientras que Kakashi asentía con su cabeza

— Y— dijo Naruto confundido

— ESA ES LA VENTAJA DE SHINO, IDIOTA. EL CONOCE EL ESTILO DE LOS HYUGA, ENTIENDES…EL CONOCE EL MALDITO ESTILO— grito Sakura totalmente roja por la furia mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su puño

— **_SHANNARO TE LO MERECES NARUTO_**— decía Inter-Sakura

Kakashi suspiro con cansancio al ver a sus discípulos

— Igualmente, esta será una batalla entre Clanes…Ver pelear a prodigios de diferentes clanes es el objetivo por lo cual los nobles vienen a ver los torneos y ver a dos prodigios pelear el uno contra el otro, es una gran oportunidad para ver las mejoras que cada clan Tiene— indico Kakashi

— Los nobles vienen a ver a los prodigios— pregunto Naruto

Kakashi alzo una ceja— Claro, no recuerdas el torneo pasado, El hokage no dudo en esperar a Sasuke durante mucho tiempo sin expulsarlo del torneo— indico el ninja copia

— Sasuke— susurro Naruto entristecido

— Sasuke-kun— susurro Sakura

Kakashi parpadeo y vio como sus dos discípulos estaban al borde de lagrimas, Naruto Tapándose los ojos con un brazo y Sakura echa una bola en el suelo, haciendo que al Jounnin le salga una inmensa gota de sudor en la frente

— El nombre de Sasuke sigue siendo un Tabo para ellos— pensaba suspirando Kakashi

-----------------------------

Genma termino de decirles las reglas para el combate y sin mas preámbulos les indico que comiencen

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos ninjas se movió ante la orden de empezar dictada por el arbitro. Tanto Hyuga Neji como Aburame Shino se quedaron quietos en el lugar mirándose.

— _Se están estudiando_— pensaba Kakashi

No paso mucho tiempo ante que Neji activara su Byakugan y del cuerpo de Shino cientos de insectos comenzaban a salir

Sin falta de decir nada Neji salto hacia Shino mientras lanzaba golpes tranquilos del clásico estilo Hyuga Juuken Ryuu.

Shino espero tranquilamente en el lugar, evadiendo los ataques de su oponente de forma formidable y contraatacaba lanzando una nube de insectos hacia Neji

Neji salto hacia atrás evadiendo a la nube de insectos que se dirigía hacia el y rápidamente evito el enjambre saltando sobre ellos. No esperando ni un segundo para que los insectos se den cuenta de donde esta su presa, Neji volvió a lanzarse hacia Shino, Lanzando golpes con sus manos rodeadas de su Chakra Celeste.

— **_HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHOU_**— Indico Neji y Salto Hacia Shino— **_HAKKE DOS MANOS_**— dándole a Shino dos golpes— **_CUATRO MANOS_**— dándole esta vez cuatro golpes— **_OCHO MANOS_**— los ocho golpes fueron directamente al estomago y pecho de Shino— **_DIECISÉIS MANOS_**— esta ves también golpearon el cuello y rostro de Shino— **_SESENTA Y CUATRO MANOS_**— los golpes dieron en todo el cuerpo de Shino incluyendo brazos y piernas

— QUE— decía Neji con incredulidad al ver como el cuerpo de Shino se desintegraba en un mar de insectos

— _eso fue el Mushi Bunshin_— pensó Neji mirando a los insectos con incredulidad cuando de repente sintió un gran dolor en su espalda y fue a mandado a volar a la esquina del lugar gracias al golpe de Shino

— _Como demonios pudo engañar al Byakugan, no debería haberme golpeado…A menos…No…no puede ser_— pensaba Neji

— Así es Hyuga-San, lo a descubierto no es así— dijo Shino con su calmada Voz

— Imposible— susurro Neji

— es inútil seguir con esto…Debido a que entreno constantemente con Hinata yo conozco perfectamente el punto siego del Byakugan, todos los Hyuga lo tienen inclusive usted— susurro Shino

Neji lo observaba con incredulidad

— Además el combate ya se termino, eh puesto una hembra en tu hombro— indico Shino y Neji giro mirando su hombro derecho y vio como un insecto caminaba por el

Shino levanto su brazo derecho y un enjambre de insectos se abalanzaron sobre el Hyuga atrapándolo totalmente

-----------------------------

— NO MI RIVAL NO PUEDE SER DERROTADO TAN FÁCILMENTE— Gritaba lee con lagrimas en sus ojos

— TRANQUILO LEE, LAS FLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE NEJI, AUN NO SE HAN APAGADO— decía Gai

— SI, GAI-SENSEI, USTED TIENE TODA LA RAZÓN— indico Lee

— LEE—Grito Gai Abrazando a su discípulo

— GAI-SENSEI— Lee respondió devolviendo el abrazo con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro

— _Como puedo estar con ellos_— Pensaba una muy incomoda Tenten

_----------------------_

— Termino— dijo Shino para luego sentir como Chakra comenzaba a salir del enjambre de insectos

El heredero del clan Aburame giro para ver como los insectos salían desprendidos del lugar por un remolino

— Hakkeshou Kaiten— Susurro Shino al reconocer la defensa perfecta del clan Hyuga

— Había olvidado el Kaiten, Aburame-san— pregunto Neji

Shino se quedo callado al escucharlo y Neji dio un paso adelante en posición de ataque

— Comprendo que su estilo de pelea en este combate es utilizar sus insectos como defensa— declaro Neji

— Eso cree— Aclaro Shino

— Utiliza sus insectos para detener los ataques mas letales de mi estilo Juuken Ryuu y utiliza el resto de ellos para contraatacar…Sin embargo debido a que se concentra mas en defenderse, su ataque pierde efecto— indico el Hyuga

Shino no dijo nada, aunque Neji noto como comenzaba a haber señales de nerviosismo en su oponente

— Debido a esto, se exactamente como vencerlo, Aburame-San— dijo Neji con confianza

— No creo que le resulte tan fácil, como parece creer, Hyuga-san— dijo Shino Aburame mientras se puso en posición de ataque— Esta vez mis insectos atacaran a matar— Termino el heredero del clan Aburame mientras apunto con sus dos manos Hacia el Hyuga y una nube inmensa de insectos salio de sus manos y se dirigió hacia Neji a Gran velocidad

Sin embargo el prodigio de los Hyuga no pareció molestarse ante ellos mientras lanzo un golpe con mano abierta directo hacia Shino, a pesar de estar a mas de diez metros de distancia de el

— **_HAKKE KUUSHOU_**— Grito Neji mientras lanzaba el golpe, el cual golpeo el aire

Todo el mundo vio como la nube de insectos se abrió a la mitad por el aire a presión que Neji expulso con su ataque.

Desgraciadamente para Shino, los insectos se sintieron confundidos al ver como muchos de sus hermanos desaparecieron, mientras que Shino era mandado a volar docenas de pies por el golpe y caía inconciente… Sin saber que hacer los insectos volvieron a meterse en el cuerpo del prodigio del clan Aburame

— GANADOR HYUGA NEJI— Aclaro el arbitro

--------------------------

— JAJA, ven estaban equivocados…Si Shino hubiera tenido ventaja hubiera ganado— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Sakura y Kakashi suspiraron al escucharlo

— _Que tenga ventaja no significa que gane automáticamente Naruto_— penso Kakashi mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver al rubio

— Siguiente combate Hinasuka Tenten VS Hyuga Hinata — se escucho al arbitro

-----------------------

— Comiencen— dijo Genma mientras que Hinata y Tenten corrieron una tras la otra

Tenten comenzó a lanzar Kunais una tras otra, mientras que Hinata utilizaba el Juuken Ryuu para desviar las armas sin problemas

— _Solo se esta defendiendo y no ataca…Neji tiene razón, aun siendo tan capas es demasiado insegura_— pensaba Tenten

— **_KUCHIYOSE TOBIDOUGU_** — dijo Tenten mientras arrojo una bola de hierro con puntas de ocho centímetros sobre Hinata

La Hyuga la evadió solo para que la bola de hierro estalle de un segundo al otro y la lance hasta la esquina de la plataforma. Hinata rápidamente se levanto y esquivo dos Shurinken que se dirigían hacia ella

— **_BYAKUGAN_**— dijo la Hyuga activando su limite de sangre

Hinata Corrió directamente hacia Tenten esquivando sin problemas las Kunai que la otra Chica lanzaba y pudo darle un golpe directo al estomago que mando a Tenten a volar diez metros para atrás

— _Demonios es buena_— pensó tenten levantándose y sin decir mas saco un pergamino y lo mojo con su sangre, para que luego el pergamino desaparezca en una bomba de humo y en las manos de la chica apareció un Hanbo (Bastón de noventa centímetros).

Hinata comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha esquivando los ataques de Tenten con su Hanbo, sin embargo la habilidad en armas que poseía la chica superaba mucho la velocidad de Hinata, La Hyuga recibió mas de siete golpes rápidos antes de ser lanzada hacia una esquina

Hinata se levanto rápidamente, para ver a Tenten dirigirse hacia ella

— _Primero debo destruir su Hanbo_— pensaba la Hyuga y su mano derecha se fue cubriendo por un poderoso Chakra azul

— _tengo que terminar con esto_— pensaba Tenten mientras lanzaba un golpe letal hacia el pecho de su oponente, pero Hinata rápidamente golpeo el arma con su puño cubierto de Chakra y destruyo el arma al igual que golpeo a Tenten en el estomago mandándola a volar hacia tras

— _Demonios_— pensó Tenten mientras se levantaba y escupía algo de sangre— _No esperaba tener que hacer esto_— se dijo

Sin decir mas Tenten saco dos pergaminos de su traje

— **_SOUSHOURYUU_**— Grito Tenten mientras salto en el aire junto a sus pergaminos

Hinata vio como sientas de diferentes armas se dirigían hacia ella a gran velocidad

— _Debo hacerlo ahora es la única forma para ganar_— pensaba la Hyuga mientras activo su Byakugan y se puso en posición de ataque

— **_SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHOU_**— Grito Hinata

Todos en el lugar observaron con maravilla como la chica creo hilos de Chakra con sus manos que se pusieron alrededor de ella protegiéndola contra las armas

Tenten miraba en Shock la técnica De Hinata. La chica Hyuga rápidamente dio ataques con sus manos y los hilos de Chakra fueron hasta Tenten y la golpearon cortándole varios músculos en los brazos y piernas

El Arbitro se acerco hacia Tenten

— Hinasuka Tenten no puede continuar…Ganadora Hyuga Hinata— dijo el arbitro

--------------------------

— Guau viste eso Sakura-chan, Hinata estuvo genial— Decía un muy feliz Naruto

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza sin creer aun lo que sus ojos acaban de ver

— _Realmente esa chica fue Hinata_— pensaba la pelirosa

— _Una nueva defensa perfecta para el clan Hyuga_— pensaba Kakashi

_---------------------------------_

— _Que demonios fue eso, esa defensa, fue increíble y también puede atacar_— pensaba Neji

— _Hinata creo una defensa que supera al Kaiten_— pensó el líder del clan Hyuga

— _COMO PUDO HACER HINATA ALGO ASI_— penaron todos los miembros del clan Hyuga que había en el lugar

_---------------------------------_

Kurenai sonreía al ver a su discípula llegar junto a ella

— Muy bien, Hinata— dijo kurenai

La niña se sonrojo ante el cumplido y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado justo para ver en una esquina a Uzumaki Naruto que le sonreía mientras le daba con sus manos el símbolo de la victoria

La cara de la chica se volvió completamente roja y opto por mirar el suelo

— Siguiente combate Shintato Kenishu VS Sabaku no Kankuro—

--------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
